


Expectations

by Celandine



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs to be a quick study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> For cruisedirector, who wanted Lizzie/Darcy, and prompted, "Darcy's a virgin". I'm afraid there's no smut, but there is some innuendo...

Three weeks before the wedding, standing in the wilderness behind the Bennet house, Elizabeth lifted her face to Darcy and smiled.

"How disturbed Lady Catherine would be if she knew that on the very spot where she scolded me for the temerity of thinking myself worthy of you, I am now in your embrace." She tightened her arms around Darcy's waist. "I confess I can scarcely wait for our wedding."

Darcy smiled back and clasped Elizabeth close. Presently, however, he said, "I believe I shall have to make a short visit to Pemberley, to ensure that all is in order for the day I bring you there as my wife."

"Must you go? Can not you send your instructions to Mrs Reynolds?"

"I will feel more satisfied that all is as I would have it be, if I am there myself," returned Darcy, and Elizabeth said no more.

It was not merely to see to Elizabeth's comfort and smooth the way for her as mistress of Pemberley that Darcy wished to go to his home. He was aware that Elizabeth, although self-confessedly no great reader, was intimately acquainted with sufficient novels to have certain expectations of him on their wedding night, and he greatly feared to fall short in her eyes.

Visiting a woman whose profession it was to indulge such activities was out of the question. If an innate fastidiousness had prevented him from doing so before, when he had no moral commitment to any woman, how much more revolting it seemed now that his heart and hand were engaged to Elizabeth.

Luckily Darcy knew that the library at Pemberley held various volumes with information that he hoped would provide sufficient instruction: engravings of Greek vases and Roman frescoes, translations of erotic verse from Asia and Arabia, and similar such works.

He spoke to Bingley and inquired if his friend would care to accompany him. Bingley accepted the invitation gratefully, being in the same plight as Darcy and likewise not wishing to disappoint Jane.

The books held all that Darcy remembered and more. He and Bingley spent several hours daily for the best part of a week perusing the different volumes, storing up many useful details. Bingley was more shocked than Darcy at certain of the illustrations -- particularly those that showed men and boys together -- but they merely turned to more relevant engravings instead.

By the time they were returned to Netherfield, some three days before the wedding, Darcy felt confident that not only Pemberley, but he too, were prepared to fulfil Elizabeth's wifely expectations.


End file.
